The House of Belladonna-Schnee
by Mr. Blender
Summary: Having four children is difficult, as anyone would expect. But, when you're Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, that difficulty can be well worth it in the end. Based off dashingicecream's snow cubs!


**Okay, so THIS has been in writing for a long time. It's a story that I did (with permission, of course) about the snow cubs, Blake and Weiss' children, made by dashingicecream on Tumblr. If you haven't checked her stuff out... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GET OVER THERE NOW. All kidding aside, she has just about the cutest, funniest art I've ever seen and I love just about everything she draws. She has a thing for Monochrome, but, even if that's not your thing, you will die at how adorable the art is. I know she certainly made me a fan! Here's to you, Dash! Keep making that smile-inducing art! Hope everyone likes! :3**

* * *

><p>The morning was usually a peaceful time for ten year old Grace Belladonna-Schnee, the young humanfaunus hybrid waking up on her own accord and letting her eyes slowly wander around her room. She would silently collect herself from the sleepy state she had been in, give her tail a few short flicks to make sure it didn't fall asleep, and proceed to change out of last night's pajamas. After that would come the brushing of her teeth and the combing of her hair, followed by putting the dark strands into her signature two bows. She wanted it in exactly that order, no exception. That was simply how Grace liked to arrange her morning routine.

Today, though, she had to be prepared. The Belladonna-Schnee children were taking a trip up to their aunt Ruby's house for a sleepover (though, Ruby was, in fact, unrelated to any of them, that's what they ended up calling her) and she wanted to be completely awake. No, there wasn't any other reason for that other than being polite and enjoying her time at Ruby's house. Don't listen to anything Licht may have to say on the matter, as he is a complete liar.

She had gone to bed a little earlier to account for this fact and adjust her schedule accordingly, as well as get a little more sleep.

Unfortunately, today, fate would not allow that to occur. As, this morning she was jarred from sleep when her younger brother barreled into her room and vaulted over her bed. He was noticeably absent of his twin, his face looking to be covered in some manner of powdered sugar. To say he looked panicked was an understatement, as his white ears were flat to his head. She, for the moment, resisted the urge to strangle her brother for waking her up and tried to use as calm a voice as she possibly could muster.

"Lumi… What are you doing?"

"Uh… Hiding? I thought that was pretty obvious?"

"Hiding from what? Where's Licht?" She's silent for a moment before narrowing her eyes, her tail flicking behind her. "Why are you covered in powdered sugar?"

"It was Licht's idea, I swear!"

Grace lets a sigh escape her lips, realizing that whatever has happened will likely not lead to her laying for that precious thirty more minutes of rest. "You might as well just show me. What did you two do?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I'm not going to get mad. Weiss-Mama is who you have to worry about." Grace says as she slowly pulls the covers off herself, following Lumi down to… the kitchen? What were those two little idiots doing in the kitchen? Grace's eyes slide over to look at Lumi, who is suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Uh… Go in?" He suggests, still not looking at his older sister's glare.

Walking into the kitchen revealed an absolute mess. One of the cupboards was wide open, a bag of powdered sugar appearing to have fallen from it when someone tried to open it. Who was that someone? "Licht, what were you even trying to do?"

"Heh, um… Well, you see… It was Lumi's idea!"

"Don't try to pin this on me, you dolt! This was one-hundred percent your idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Totally was not!"

"Totally was so times infinity!"

Grace sighs and pinches her temple, starting to wonder if the laws in place against fratricide would grant her this one instance. It was FAR too early in the morning to deal with this sort of thing. Especially for someone who wanted extra sleep. "It's obvious you both did it."

"Wha?"

"Don't play dumb, Lumi got on your back so you could reach the cupboard. Didn't he? Let me guess, you were trying to get up at Weiss-mama's cookie jar, weren't you?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so."

Weiss, whether it being because she lived around Ruby for so long or otherwise, had quite the sweet tooth. The cookie jar she kept up in the cupboard was for when the need struck her or if she just needed a little extra sugar in her system. It wasn't, in fact, for little twin brothers who wanted a dessert for breakfast. However…

"You were going in the wrong drawer, anyway. She moves the jar after every cookie she eats, for the sole purpose that no one will find it."

"That's devious."

"That's our mother, for you. So, what do you plan on doing for thi-"

They hear the patter of feet on the floor, Grace turning to look over with a sigh. Great. Their bickering woke Harmony up. She just hopes the eight year old got enough sleep. She could be very hard to deal with when she was grumpy. The little girl is rubbing her eyes, her white and black cat ears twitching as the squabbling between the twins continues. She finally looks up at Grace, a little smile erupting on her sweet little face.

"Morning, Grace..."

"Good morning, Harmony. Did you sleep well?"

"I was." She says, casting a slight pout at Lumi and Licht before looking back up to her older sister. "How did sleep find you?"

"About the same." Grace replies, smiling down at the white haired girl before sending an annoyed look to her brothers. "You'd better get this cleaned up before they wake up. Wait… What are you doing? That's not how you- Ugh. Let me show you!"

* * *

><p>Blake could hear the squabbling downstairs as it started, her cat ears twitching as the distant voices become annoyed. She tries her best to ignore them (even flattening her ears against her head), desperately clinging onto the last remaining strands of her that still think that she's asleep. Because, if she wasn't, this was going to be a LONG morning.<p>

Unfortunately, the waking part of her body was growing more and more powerful as it pushed sleep away to the back of her thoughts. Yes, the children were bickering again. Her eyes shift over to her tiny wife when she feels the white haired woman stiffen a bit in her arms, causing her to raise an eyebrow. She leans in and nuzzles the back of Weiss' neck with a sigh, knowing that she's awake just from her mannerisms.

"Are you awake, babe?"

"Yes."

"Are you… alright?"

"Why did we have to have so many children? Was four really necessary?" Weiss replies grumpily, pressing her face into her pillow with a groan. "I blame it on your 'let's have a litter' mentality."

"Well, there ARE some days where it's nice…"

"And, then, there are days like today."

"It's not that bad, Weiss, come on…" Blake replies, gently moving her wife's alabaster locks away from her neck. She, then, starts to trail gentle kisses down the back of her pale neck. "You, of all people, know that the good moments outshine the bad. Remember mother's day?"

Weiss blushes gently at the kisses, never quite able to get how Blake can get her flustered after all these years. "Of course I remember, Blake. They made us cards with sweet little drawings on them and… A-Alright, you made your point. Now, stop kissing me, you dolt. We have to get up and see what the problem is."

"Mm. What if I want to keep kissing you for a while?" Blake asks with a soft chuckle, continuing to press kisses all along the now pink-flushing neck. The adorable squeaks that come from her wife just make her kiss more, relishing the little sounds.

"B-Because, whatever the problem is, it's only going to become more d-disastrous if we wait. You know how our children are. N-Now, quit being lazy and get out of bed so we can go get the children ready for Ruby to- S-Stop with the kissing! What has you so affectionate today?"

"I don't think you realize what a golden opportunity is. Especially when it's staring you right in the face. Retrace your steps of what you've said."

"You dolt."

"Little farther."

"Disastrous?"

"No."

"Ruby will be… picking up… the children…" Weiss murmurs quietly, a look of realization coming across her face. She gulps, chancing a look back at her wife's face.

Oh, yes, that is definitely her predator expression.

Blake's ears are perked up, her pupils thinning to narrow slits, and her grin is showing her rather sharp canines (of which have produced many a love bite to pale skin). "Yes, Weiss, she will be. And, when she leaves, we'll have the whole house to ourselves for an entire day… I do hope you realize where I'm going, here."

"Yes, Blake, I'm well aware of your stifling libido. I can practically feel it coming off you." Weiss says with a huff, determined not to just sit there blushing like a cretin. "Keep it in your pants, at least, until they're out the door. Do you think you can handle that, kitten?"

"It's really not a good idea to tease me, Weiss. You know I can make the twenty minutes it takes Ruby to get down here completely agonizing…"

"Ha! Really, Belladonna? Was that a threat? Because, all I see…" Weiss moves her hand behind Blake, pressing her fingers to the base of the woman's tail. As she strokes down, she hears a deep, rumbling purr come off her wife. "…is a kitten trying to pass off a mew as a roar…"

She should probably know better than to tease her wife like this, but Weiss really can't help herself. Especially when she knows what the reaction will be. Usually, she is able to scoot her smaller body away from the bed before Blake can get to her, though. This time, however, Blake is quicker than Weiss expects and leaps upon her with a growl.

She finds herself pinned to the bed, Blake's lips mashing passionately into hers. The faunus was clearly in a dominating mood, this morning. She has to admit, she almost gives completely in.

The key word being almost.

She manages to push Blake up, panting and flushed the entire time, and sends a glare to her horny wife. "D-Didn't I just say, keep it in your pants?"

"That was before you started taunting me, Weiss." Blake replies, leaning down to bite at Weiss' neck. Her tail is swishing eagerly behind her, showing how excited she is. "I told you that you shouldn't have done that…"

"I-I do what I want."

"Is that a fact? Well…"

Weiss squeaks when she finds Blake's knee nudging her in a very inappropriate place to nudge when children are around, thick red plastering her cheeks. The pale blue nightie she wore certainly didn't help matters, either. "Blake!"

"I do what I want."

"N-Not here!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"What a shame. I suppose we'll have to get up, then. We should go check on the children, too. Make sure they're not making too much of a mess."

"I JUST said that!"

"Really? Because, all I heard…" She leans forward, her lips ghosting Weiss' with a Cheshire grin that would make Yang proud. Her hand slowly moves up the pale skin of Weiss' leg, stopping just short of the nightie she's wearing. "…was a bunch of stutters trying to sound like a command…"

* * *

><p>Ruby pulled up to the driveway of Weiss and Blake's lovely home, looking eagerly at it and tilting her head as Zwei goes absolutely nuts in the backseat. If she was just coming up to visit, she would have sped the entire way here on her own (long distance be damned, she was a huntress). But, she was taking the cubs back to her house. A transportation vehicle was needed to get back to her comfortable cabin. While, initially, she had been so terrible a driver that Weiss had shouted at one point 'you ran over the back of your own car! How does that even happen?!', she had since become quite handy at the skill.<p>

The woman no longer has the short hair of her youth, the red locks now grown to well past her shoulders in length. Whether this was because she liked it like that or because she was too busy (and lazy) to cut her hair, she'll never tell. Either way, she keeps it up with a loose ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She hasn't really grown much in height, though. Not as much as Yang and Blake had, at least. She didn't even know if she was taller than Weiss (which would be embarrassing if she wasn't). She still wore her cloak, though. She'd still never leave home without it.

Whatever changes or consistencies had occurred to her looks, she was still the same goofball she was in Beacon. And, she absolutely loved Blake and Weiss' children. She was the kind of aunt that spoiled them behind their parent's back (with sweets, obviously), often with a wink and a hushed 'don't tell Weiss, 'kay?'.

The kids loved her back, too. She was always telling them stories about her life, mostly adventurous with a tiny touch of suspense that kept them riveted. She was also an amazingly good baker, making meals so tasty that many of her friends wondered why she didn't just throw hunting away and become a chef. So, needless to say, a sleepover at Ruby's cabin was a very enjoyable event.

She takes a step out of her car, moving to the backseat and pulling Zwei (his little feet kicking in the air) out of the car to clip his leash on his collar. Oddly enough, all the children (half cat faunus) had different reaction to Zwei upon the first meeting. Grace had looked upon the little dog with indifference, at first, though batted at his face in annoyance when he got too close. Lumi had actually looked a tiny bit frightened at him, while Licht giggled and pushed his twin brother closer (he had even been a mischievous little devil, even as a baby). Lumi had started crying, but was cut off into a giggle when Zwei started licking his face. Harmony, the white-haired little sweety, had cooed and given the dog a big hug.

She really thinks she learned that from Weiss.

So, now, Zwei was readily accepted by the children. Zwei was another reason they really liked going to the cabin, as well. Blake had done better with her reluctance to even get near him, eventually finding him a bit cute. Though… she would still be startled and jump with her claws out and tail frizzed out, if he were to come up and start barking behind her.

"Some things never change." She says with a chuckle, walking Zwei up to the door and ringing the doorbell. "Same ol' kitty."

She's greeted at the door by Grace, the stoic girl looking up at her with pink cheeks. "Hello, Aunt Ruby."

"Hiya, Grace-y! Long time no see!" She replies, stooping down to give the dark-haired girl a big hug. "Wowww, did you get taller? I feel like ya got taller. Isn't going to be long until before you're taller than me!"

"Y-You think so?" The girl asks, a small amount of pink coming to her cheeks.

"Of course I do! You got monster-tall Blake genes." She says, standing back up as Grace moves to let her inside. "So, what've you been up to?"

"Helping my idiot brothers clean powdered sugar off the kitchen floor." Grace mutters, her tail flicking quickly as she looks away.

"Ah, I see. Well, maybe I can lend a hand."

"Y-You really don't have to-"

"Aw, nonsense!" Ruby says, waving her hand as she closes the door with her foot. "I'm quick."

They both walk toward the kitchen, Lumi and Licht's faces lighting up when they see her come in. They launch up from what they were doing, attacking her with a tight hug. "Auntie Ruby!"

"Hey, boys, how's the haps? Huh… Where's Weiss? I swear, she can usually hear someone causing trouble from a mile away…"

Harmony, who is sitting on the counter and kicking her feet cutely, smiles and answers with all the confidence Weiss always had when answering a question in class. "Weiss-Mama is praying, this morning."

"I… What?"

"Well, I went to go tell her about the spill and I heard her saying 'oh god' really quiet in her room. She sounded pretty happy, so that must have been what she was doing." The eight year old says with confidence, flipping her hair importantly.

It takes all of Ruby's effort to not burst into laughter.

She does, however, fail to keep a snicker from escaping her lips. "Some things REALLY never change… Just like in Beacon, huh?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, let's just say I walked in on your mother praying quite a lot." Ruby says, ruffling Harmony's hair before looking at the amount of mess still left. "Now, how about I bail you out, this time? I don't think any of us want a grumpy Weiss-Mama, huh?"

The guilty twins shake their heads, each wincing a little as they look up. Ruby couldn't help but smile and ruffle their hair. "Don't look so glum, chums! 'Cus Auntie Ruby's here to bail you out with not a sum… Powdered sugar, ha! To that, say 'nah'! "

She spins around to grab a broom, twirling it in her hand before letting it tap on the floor. "Ya ain't never had an aunt like me~"

* * *

><p>When Weiss and Blake finally make it downstairs (Weiss pulling her nightgown up to cover the various bites her horny wife had given her), they are greeted by Ruby finishing the remains of a cheery song. She tosses the broom aside, finishes her dance-in-place as Zwei does his own doggy version, and looks over to where Weiss and Blake are.<p>

"Hey, there! You two are finally up! All that prayin' take a lot outta you?"

"I… What?"

"Well, Harmony said she heard ya saying 'oh, god'… So, that must've been what you were doing, riiiight?" Ruby says with a wink, causing a blush to plaster across Weiss' cheeks.

She knew she shouldn't have let Blake talk her into that. The indignity!

"Y-Yes, that's what we were doing…" She mutters, glaring at Blake.

Blake only chuckles, shaking her head as she leans back against the counter. "Of course. Kids, are you all ready to go, yet?"

After a simultaneous 'no' from all of them (Harmony adding a quiet 'why would I go out looking like THIS?'), the children are off to go get ready for their trip. It involved getting cleaned up, packing some things to entertain themselves if the ride felt too long, and eating some breakfast. All the while, the three former teammates chat with each other as Blake starts to make some coffee. Zwei appears to have tuckered himself out during the dance number, curling up at Ruby's feet and panting quietly.

"I can't believe how tall Grace-y got… Isn't gonna be long before she's taller than me." Ruby says, noticing Grace looking curiously at her from the dining room before waving to her. The usually stoic girl blushes and directs her attention straight back down to her cereal, batting Licht away when he nudges her with his elbow.

"Licht, Grace, table manners!" Weiss calls out with a frown, cutting off the ensuing battle before it even started. "And, yes, she is. I'm confident that she's getting it from Blake. She'll likely be tall and lumbering-"

"-and able to reach the top cabinet without the support of another." Blake adds, placing a mug of coffee in her wife's hands. "That's a plus, if you ask me."

"Why you cheeky-"

"Before you guys do that thing you do, where you try to one-up each other and it ends up with me seeing more of both of you than I want to see, why don't we settle down and just drink coffee? Sheesh, you two's libido sure hasn't gone down over the years~"

"Yes, we do have a healthy sexual relationship. Thank you for your input, Ruby." Weiss replies with a roll of her eyes, blush still lightly dusting her cheeks. "And, you shouldn't talk. How long has Yang been trying to 'hook you up'?"

"Eh. Quite a while. I just don't have any interest in anybody, right now. I'm a grown huntress who don't need no ladies!"

"Well, you've been hanging out with Penny an awful lot, lately."

"What? So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, one might think that you two had something a little more going on. She's down at your house all the time, by Yang's account." Blake says, Weiss smirking as the tables are turned.

"Uh, yeah. 'Cus, she's a really good friend."

"Good friend? Or, _good _friend?" Weiss coos, fluttering her eyelashes as a blush slowly comes to Ruby's face.

"You guys suck."

"You realize, if Yang was here, she would be having a field day with what you just said."

"Yup. But, seriously, guys… Don't say stuff like that." Ruby says with a pout. "Maybe, someday, she might be something more. But, right now, I'm just not ready for a relationship of any kind."

"Alright, we'll stop. Just think about that the next time you poke fun at us." Weiss says, gently patting her friend on the back before looking over to Blake. "I'm going to go see if the kids need any help."

"Alright. Call if you need me."

"I always need you." Weiss says with a low, seductive edge, pecking Blake on the lips and giving that quiet, reserved giggle that she knows drives Blake absolutely crazy. She winks before moving off to see how the getting ready is going.

"Damn that woman." Blake says, biting her lip slightly as she watches the lean figure of her wife sway away. "And, she says I'M the one who tries to initiate…"

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are gonna be doin' it all over the house?"

"… I wonder what Penny would think of-"

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

><p>It isn't long before the kids are ready to go, all dressed up in jackets to keep cold air off their bodies. Weiss leans down, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. "Now, you all be good for your Aunt Ruby, alright? Lumi, Licht, that means you. What Ruby says goes."<p>

Said twins pout and nod slowly before smiling as Weiss gives them a kiss. "Okay, momma."

Weiss steps back, the children moving forward to hug Blake. She smiles warmly and stoops down to give them all a tight hug. "Have fun, my little snow cubs." She says with a gentle smile, letting them go after a moment.

All the goodbyes said, Ruby leads them out to her car. Weiss bites her lip before running through her list as she stands by the driver's side door.

"You have healthy snacks for the road?"

"Yup!"

"You know the schedule for Harmony's allergy medicine?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You HAVE Harmony's allergy medicine?"

"But, of course!"

You have places in your house ready for them to sleep in?"

"Got it ready a week before I came up~!"

"Is there anyone else coming up to your house?"

"Yang, probably, and, maybe, Penny. But, no one you don't know!"

"You realize I completely trust you, but am paranoid when anybody other than me or Blake handles our children?"

"I think it's a little obvious."

"Alright, then, have a good time."

"We will! You have a good time, too,~" Ruby replies with a wink as she starts up her car, Weiss smiling as she steps back and waves to the car as it slowly pulls out of the driveway.

She moves over to Blake and gently leans against her as she watches her children talking in the backseat, becoming more and more distant until the car is out of sight. She sighs happily, looking up at her wife. "You know what I said earlier? About doubting having four kids?"

Blake's ears flick a little, a smile coming to her face. "Yeah?"

"I was wrong. I wouldn't change a thing."

Blake is silent for a moment, content to just hold her there for a while. "Neither would I."

Another comfortable silence passes before Weiss looks up at her wife with a smirk. "Now, why don't you get upstairs? We have a lot of praying to do."


End file.
